


Fragments - Les animaux fantastiques

by Kaelyan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	Fragments - Les animaux fantastiques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 1er février 2019  
> Genre : romance  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : Fantasme (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 108

* * *

Ce petit merdeux d'anglais occupait l'esprit de Graves à longueur de journée.

Il en rêvait la nuit, à l'en obliger à se relever pour prendre une douche froide.

Il avait l'impression de le voir cent fois par jour, alors qu'il n'était plus dans les parages.

Il était en train de devenir fou. Et cela ne passa pas. Les jours, les semaines passèrent et Percival Graves vivait Newt Scamander, jours - et nuits. Et ce n'était pas un rêve récurrent, non. C'était dans son lit, son canapé, sa cuisine, à son bureau, dans les douches du personnel, attaché dans la salle des interrogatoires.

Scamander était devenu son fantasme ambulant.

* * *

 


End file.
